S-O-R-A
by FoxyTaioraQueen
Summary: Hehe im back! Tai enters the talent show with a creative act to show his love for Sora...it turns out not like he expected. Taiora!! luv y'all please r/r


hi hello everyone! thanks for the wonderful reviews! you thirty people i luv u all! especially the people who have been for me a lotta! (in no particular order...)Firenze, TK, Queen Sora, Jessica, Ice Wolf17, Seiitsu, White Tiger Lady, Slowqmon, Machinehead, Shrimpy, Aushie, Shorty you guys have reviewed at least two of my fics and/or given me props...plus many more! All the people with sora in their names you rock! and everyone else i luv u for bein so nice!!! i just felt bad because i really love writing and i wanted more. sorry. taiora forever! im here to stay!!!! my 4th fic, a kind of welcome back fic. enjoy!!! xoxo! This is for everyone that has reviewed at least one of my fics!   
  
Tai enters a talent show to show Sora his love...it turns out better than he hopes. just read it please!  
  
*******  
Sora wiped some sweat off her forehead. She heard cheers from her fan section and smiled and waved. She looked at the girl in the other side of the court. The girl looked pumped up and energized. Sora raised the racket and let off a powerful serve. The girl hit a forehand back, and Sora did a backhand. Back and forth the ball volleyed with sounds of pock-pock. Then Sora hit a stunning, powerful forehand and the girl ran for it...too late.  
  
The applause came and Sora shook hands with her opponent. Then she went to be enveloped in a flurry of cheers, back slaps, and hugs. She thanked everyone but kept walking to her destination.  
  
Tai.  
  
He smiled and handed her a bouquet of daisies and hugged her. "Good job Sora you did great as always".  
  
"Thanks hun."  
  
They kissed briefly because well, there were little kids present in the match.  
  
Tai took her hand and the two walked home.   
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
Oh man Sora looked good out there. Every thing she does makes me more proud to be her boyfriend. Heck, even if she went to the prom in a chicken suit and ran around screaming I'd be proud. What if she doesn't want to be my boyfriend? She is an 'all-around' girl....What if she likes Matt? No..she couldn't. We've been so close  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
Tai looks so cute when he's thinking. I wonder what he's thinking about? We've been soo close lately and he always looks so hot with whatever he does. And he's so sweet! These daisies are wonderful. What a guy I would do anything for him...after he saved me. I love him so much, if only he knew that. I can show him!  
  
She kisses him deeply. After a while she slowly breaks away, holding his bottom lip between hers.  
  
"Wow Sora..." Tai said pleased.  
  
"Just a little way of showing how much I care for you babe."  
  
As he dropped her off Sora was careful so that he didn't trip over something and just took care of him. They hugged but Sora insisted she'd walk him home. So she did, and wouldn't let her walk him home, she went home by herself.   
  
  
Tai admired her independent style. He wished there was a way to declare his love for her from the mountaintops, a sky-writer, anything!   
  
Tai reached for the phone to call up Matt but his hand brushed against a flier.  
  
*ANNUAL ODAIBA HIGH TALENT SHOW*   
  
He quickly read it and smiled.   
  
"Thats exactly what I'll do," he thought  
  
Tai spent his days in school and soccer and at night he spent working on his act. He got frustrated sometimes and felt dumb, but finally he had it down.   
  
"Hey Tai! How about you and Sora watch my band practice?" offered Matt  
  
"Naw it's okay." Tai said   
  
"Are you auditioning for the talent show or somethin?" asked Matt. Usually when the two didn't have sports they would watch Matt  
  
Tai said 'no' a bit nervously. This was a big surprise and he couldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Well we're heading over to auditions after practice okay?" Matt said  
  
The two said bye and Tai rushed to the gym and auditioned.   
  
After he was done, the teacher who was watching auditions clapped happily.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya I had no idea you were so talented that way," she said. "Sora will love it, it was the best act of love I've seen since...since...."  
  
Tai said bye as the woman kept muttering to herself. He walked out with a satisfied grin and rushed over to Sora's to talk to her.   
  
He knocked and Sora opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sora," Tai said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach  
  
"Hi babe,"Sora said staring into those deep brown eyes.  
  
They kissed and Sora led him in.  
  
"So Sora you busy two weeks from now?" Tai asked  
  
"Hmm I might be...no I doubt it. Guess I'm free," Sora said  
  
"Good."   
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh I just want to watch the talent show don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great!"  
  
"I'll pick you up around 7 okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tai got up and kissed her goodbye. As Sora shut the door behind him she thought. Tai wanting to go to the talent show? Anything could happen. She smiled as she went in her bedroom to think of how wonderful Tai was.   
  
Tai grinned at the people who made auditions. Matt's band made it also and Mimi was lip-synching to some song.   
  
Throughout the two weeks everything went by smoothly. Every night after soccer Tai practiced and then he and Sora had their daily phone chat. Sora wondered why Tai sounded so excited, but she was busy helping Mimi look more realistic with her lip-synch act, balanced with tennis and homework so she couldn't really concentrate on that. Tai told Matt and Mimi not to tell Sora, since they saw the list of the people who made it, it was going to be perfect. Then the night rolled around....  
  
5:00 P.M  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sora it's Mimi!"  
  
"Hey Mimi! You excited?"  
  
"Yah! It's going to be easy!"   
  
"You should sing you know"  
  
"Really??"  
  
"I say go for it"  
  
"Hmm I'll consider it. "  
  
"Did you decide on an outfit?"  
  
"Yup!! A pink babydoll dress!"  
  
"Cute!"  
  
"What're you wearing?"  
  
"Well I decided to go a little fancy. It's like a red shimmery dress that joins together at the neck"  
  
"Bare shoulders? Sexy..."  
  
"Yup, anything for Tai!"  
  
The two giggle, chat some more, and say their byes.  
  
7:00 P.M  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"Coming Tai!"  
  
Sora opened the door to see her Tai in a tuxedo.  
  
"You look really handsome Tai," said Sora admiring him  
  
Tai was speechless.  
  
"S-Sora..you look great," Tai stammered  
  
"Thanks Tai,"Sora giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I brought T.K and Kari along," said Tai, still staring at Sora  
  
Sora hugged the two, who looked cute as T.K held Kari's hand   
  
T.K looked at Sora with a look and Sora nodded and smiled. She kissed Tai, which gave time for T.K and Kari to share a little kiss. It's not like Tai didn't approve of the two, he just felt protective over his sister.  
  
On the way, they met up with Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, and Davis who were all heading there too.  
  
The auditorioum was noisy as Tai led Sora to her seat, followed by Kari, T.K, Izzy, Yolei, Joe, Davis, and Cody.  
  
Sora noticed Tai kept looking at his watch. As the acts started, the girls screamed for Matt and his band who rocked the crowd. Mimi started a bit nervously as she actually sung, but got more into it. Her friends cheered as she finished. A few songs, dances, and performances came. Jun even did a dance.  
  
"Sora I'm going to the bathroom okay?" Tai said getting up  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
After watching a dance and the applause ended the room was quiet. The curtains parted...and Tai came out.  
  
Sora gasped.  
  
He had a microphone in his hand. "Hi everyone, this is dedicated to my loving girlfriend Sora Takenouchi..."  
  
What happened next was to shock and delight everyone.  
  
The first notes started and Tai continued,"This goes to the song L-O-V-E, I spent time modifying it my way..."  
  
Sora's eyes were wide as he started to sing. Even Kari was speechless. Tai wasn't a singing guy.  
  
"S....is for the way you smile at me....  
  
O....is for the only one I see.....  
  
R...is really really loving and I hope to marry....  
  
A..is always all-around and deserves a sparkling crown and (throws rose to Sora)  
  
Love is all that I can give to you  
  
Love is more than just a game for two....  
  
It takes two in love to make it...  
  
..................  
  
Tai paused. The audience was quiet  
  
Um...." he said nervously   
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
Shoot, I forgot the next line. How could i? I was doing good too, Sora had that dreamy beautiful smile on her face...speaking of where is she? She left? I wish I knew the words....I messed this up big time  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Take my heart but please don't break it"  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
Those are the words! What?  
  
He turned to see Sora holding a microphone Matt had given her and she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
But he quickly snapped back   
  
"Love was made for me and youuuuu.." Tai and Sora both finished.  
  
He picked up Sora and she held the rose in her teeth.  
  
The applause was deafening. Cheers and screams shook the building as the two walked off hand in hand.   
  
As they sat backstage with the rest of the performers Tai turned to Sora  
  
"Did I ruin it?"  
  
"Of course not! You are the best guy! That was incredibly romantic and creative! I really love you Taichi Kamiya." Sora said   
  
Tai hugged her. Matt congratulated the two and Mimi chattered happily for them.  
  
The trophies were given out. Jun won first place for her dance and Matt ducked behind the curtain in case she would run and hug him. Matt won first for his band's performance. Mimi won second for singing and....  
  
"First place for singing goes to Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi!!!"  
  
The two accepted the trophy and thanked the judges and audience. The cheers blared out as they hugged tightly.   
  
As all of the digi-destined walked happily home, Kari ran up to Tai and Sora.  
  
"Hey you two! I took plenty of pictures!" she said gleefully  
  
"What?! You brought a camera Kari?!" Tai yelped  
  
"Yup," grinned Kari  
  
"But you didn't have it when we came," protested Tai  
  
"That's cause Yolei carried it in her bag for me," said Kari  
  
They all laughed as Tai turned red.  
  
"Hey dude that was tight but I suggest you stick to soccer," said Matt  
  
"Whatever he does is great to me," said Sora lovingly.  
  
They held each other and kissed softly while they all cheered. T.K and Kari took the opportunity to share a quick kiss and Matt snuck the delighted Mimi a peck. As they all walked away, Sora smiled happily. No need telling Tai that Izzy's laptop had a recorder that would play the S-O-R-A song for her every night. It was her favorite!   
  
Well whaddaya think? please review! God bless!   
  
d/c: i dont own digimon or that L-o-v-e song.   
  
FoxyTaioraQueen 


End file.
